dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doc Holliday
'Doc Holliday '(ドクホリディー Dokuhoridī) otherwise known as just "Doc" is a member of the New Hero Faction and a descendant of the original Doc Holliday, a famous lawman in the old west. He is the current wielder of Lawman's Gunsmith and an expert detective. He is a supporting character in Highschool Dxd: A Hero's Welcome. Appearance Doc has the appearance of a young man in his early twenties. He has brown hair and his eyes are perpetually hidden behind a pair of glasses. Due to his nature of getting into fights, he can usually be found with one or two bandages on any part of his body at any given time. Doc normally wears a black vest over a white dress, jeans, and cowboy boots. He is also never seen without the belt he made that he has decorated with small images and stories of his life. Personality Most people describe Doc as being a "stereotypical cowboy" in that he embodies all the stereotypes of the old west. He is gruff and sharp tongued, as well as being quick to fight at the drop of a hat. He enjoys drinking and smoking in his free time and will regularly instigate fights with others to amuse himself. He rarely, if ever, truly means to upset the other person nor does he really hold any ill will towards them afterward. Despite this, Doc also has a sort of Sheriff's mentality in that he demands the law be upheld and is brutally ruthless to those he deems "outlaws". He is willing to go to great lengths to see that his own brand of justice is served and has subverted the law to do so before. Doc believes that anyone who would prey on the innocent deserves nothing but a cold bullet or the hangman's noose and will not listen to reason if he believes he is in the right. History Doc Holliday formerly lived in San Antonio, Texas where he had several outstanding warrants for his arrest. It was while he was incarcerated in the county jail that he was recruited into the hero faction by their leaders. He is the descendant of the original Doc Holliday, friend to Wyatt Earp and known Lawman in the old American West. Powers and Abilities 'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Doc displays an immense inclination for fighting hand to hand and has fought on par with the likes of middle-class devils and monsters before. He has honed his technique into an amalgam of fighting styles and traits to the point it does not reflect any singular style. '''Expert Marksman: '''Befitting his sacred gear, Doc Holliday displays immense abilities in gunslinging and marksmanship. He is accurate with all manner of firearms, and is sufficiently lethal from 400 meters away with any known firearm. '''Immense Reflexes: '''Due to an abnormality with the muscle tissue and nerves along his thumb and index finger, Doc Holliday can draw his gun with lightning speed. He is capable of shooting three coins mid air in less than 2 seconds and can fire and holster his gun in less than that. '''Detective Skills: '''Doc is known throughout the Hero Faction for being an expert sleuth. He is knowledgeable in tracking criminals and identifying crime scenes as well as knowing how the criminal process works. '''Knowledge of Law: '''Due to his reputation as a lawman, Doc Holliday has an intricate knowledge of international law and code. He also proclaims that he has sufficient knowledge in the inner workings of supernatural law including that of devils, angels, yokai, and various minor mythologies. '''Motorcycle License: '''Doc Holliday is certified to own and operate a motorcycle. Equipment 'Lawman's Gunsmith '(弁護士のガンスミス ''Bengoshi no gansumisu): also known as 'The Lonesome Ranger's Arsenal '''is an uncommon creation-type Sacred Gear that takes the form of any gun the user desires. The guns produced are holy in nature and are, therefore, dangerous to devils and other susceptible creatures. Similar to Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith, the guns produced can have a different function than just being holy weapons. Doc can produce a gun that can fire bullet that negate magic, poisons the victim, explodes on contact, or seeks heat. Additionally, the attachments on the gun can have various enhancements as well, for instance, the scope of a sniper rifle can be changed to see through walls or detect the presence of devils. * '''The Colt '(ザコルト Zakoruto) also known as 'The Spirit of Justice '''is the balance breaker of Lawman's Gunsmith. It takes the form of a 1860 Smith and Wesson colt revolver with a cherry wood grip and black metal base. When summoned, the user cannot summon any other gun, and furthermore The Colt has one single bullet loaded within it at a time. However, that singular bullet can instantly kill a high-class supernatural being barring a God or a Buddha. If the bullet connects in a fatal spot (chest, heart, head, etc) it will almost instantly dissolve the victim. If the bullet does not connect in a fatal spot (leg, foot, arm, shoulder) the victim will instead be inflicted with what appears to be an incurable poison. Once shot, the victim is sure to die eventually, with stronger beings being able to tough it out for a time before eventually succumbing to the bullet's effect. * '''Manifest Destiny '(マニフェスト・デスティニー Manifesuto desutinī) also known as '''The Hunt for the Wild Outlaw '''is the sub-species balance breaker of Lawman's Gunsmith produced by Doc Holliday. Similar to Glory Drag Trooper of Blade Blacksmith, this balance breaker allows Doc to produce a small posse of western garbed men. These summoned cowboys all wield firearms of their respective time period and ride atop horseback. These beings are independent and can take their own initiative without the need for constant orders. The weapons they wield are holy in nature and, thus, are able to kill devils and the like. Notes I know it says that this character (and a few others of mine) are in a new story. But for right now that story isn't up yet and is currently being created in terms of plot and direction. Thank you for being patient and understanding.Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Alvedrez